The Humorous events of the Team Rocket Trio
by Little Kage
Summary: Short stories about Team Rocket. Humor T .
1. Raiders of the birthday cake

Raiders of the Birthday cake

Hi again! I wanted to do morepokémon stuff, and I wanted to do something funny. So I thought about making a comedy oneshot, with the Team Rocket three as main characters. So I made this!

A Pokémon oneshot

It was a sunny spring morning in Pallet town, Kanto. Pidgey´s sang to the rising sun, and a family of Ratata´s scurried around in a big oak in the park, close to a Pokémon lab. Everything was well. Or, almost well. In fact, not well at all.

"Goddamit! Your bugs are everywere! Even in my…in my..yeah, you know! Koga, get them away from me!" It was an angry voice, coming from a shrub close to the tree. Three pairs of eyes were glowing, watching the place in silence. Well, not really silence anymore.

"Hmph. A ninja does not bend himself that easily. Besides, I doubt that you are the right man for the job, Surge, if you are scared by some small bugs." Another, more sinister voice answered.

"Shut up, you idiots! Don't ruin the plan! What did I think when i brought you to the secret mission?" A third, female voice joined in. the three in the Shrub were Members of the widely feared Team Rocket. Their names were Surge, Koga and Sabrina. Sabrina was a black-haired sinister looking teenager, dressed in a white Team Rocket dress. Koga, was a ninja. He had a black body suit, a scarf and black spiky hair. Surge was dressed in a camo tshirt and Brown trousers. He had golden hair, also spiky. Sabrina had gathered Koga and Surge for a secret mission. Not telling their boss, Giovanni. They had decided to keep it secret. Although Team Rocket had been disbanded a few years ago, they had rejoined again. The mission? The secret mission was to get Giovanni a birthday cake. His berthday was the next day, so they had no time to waste. It was said that The mother of Red, Kanto pokémon champion, baked the most heavenly cakes. The plan was to sneak into Red´s house, and check if Red´s mother happened to be baking just this day. A pretty shitty plan, if I may say so, but what else should they do? In fact, they were lucky. Because Wednesdays were Red´s mother´s favourite baking day, and the whole town smelled of pies and cookies.

"Right. The mother is baking, and all is right in Pallet town." Sabrina rhymed. When she realized what she had said, she turned bright red.

"I-I mean, the mother is baking, and we have got a birthday cake to fix…" Surge and Koga facepalmed.

"So when are we going to break into the house?" Koga asked, picking up a Shuriken from his pocket.

"First, we need to get closer, and observe." Sabrina answered, trying to sound cool.

"Why observe?" Koga asked "Can´t we just break in, assasinate the mother, steal a pie and get outta here?"

"You moron!" Sabrina swore. "Of course we can´t kill her! Then we´ll have the champion after us! But, sure! Let´s break in, kill the mom, and then return to Giovanni, telling him that his birthday present is to be hunted down by the Kanto champion!" Koga and Surge froze. They had never heard Sabrina speak like this before. She was usually cool and concentrated, even in the most chaotic times. To see her get so upset trying to get a birthday cake made them really confused.

"Hey, Sabrina?" Surge asked. "You okay?" Sabrina looked really upset, and Surge patted her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina looked up, her face flushing red.

"N-nothing…" Surge said, quickly removing his hand from Sabrina.

When they had hid behind Red´s house, Sabrina told Koga and Surge the plan.

"Koga, Your bug pokémon will put the mother to sleep using either spore or sleep powder. Surge, you and electabuzz will carry the sleeping mom into a wardrobe, and lock the door. Then, if I counted right, we will have exactly twenty-five minutes until Red´s mom wakes up. Gettit?" Koga looked impressed. He shook Sabrina´s hand.

"That" He said, "Is a brilliant plan!"

"Thanks!" Sabrina answered. Surge looked impressed too.

"He´s right!" Surge said. Sabrina smiled at them. Then, they entered the house. But the plan didn't go as planned. For in the house, together with his mom, by the table, was no one less than Red.

"Shit." Sabrina said, immediately realizing that this was going to be a lot more difficult than planned. The three of them froze, Staring at the Kanto champion right in front of them. Then, koga began speaking.

"Hello, miss, and you, young sir! We were admiring the beautiful garden of yours when we..uh..smelled your wonderful baking…" Koga tried to sound nice. Sabrina pushed him out of the way, and began threatening Red and his mom.

"Right..you..you Scumbags…" She began. She felt bad about threatening a mom and her child.

"What the hell, just give us a pie and we´ll be off!" Surge said.

"But-But you cant!"

Red stepped forward.

"Hey! Those are Team Rocket outfits, right! Wait a second..i know you!" In the blink of an eye, Red and his mom were fast asleep.

Ariados, get back." Koga said, returning his pokémon into the Pokéball.

"Thanks, Koga." Sabrina said. And They began searching for pies. But they were, oddly enough, getting quite tired.

"Where..YAAWN..are you..piezzzzz…" And after a second, Koga was asleep. He had been dumb enough to use sleep powder in a house, which ment that the small spores were still in there.

"God..he fell..yaawn….. azzzleep.."And Surge, too, crashed into the floor, snoring like he was sawing logs.

"Zzzhit…don't..fall..azzzzzzzz….z…z.z.z..z…" And, Sabrina fell asleep. They were all asleep now. After half an hour, they woke up. Koga stood up. He noticed Red and his mom still asleep, and saw the opportunity. He shook Sabrina and Surge awake, and they began searching again.

"Maybe here?" Koga opened a drawer, but quickly shut it again, after realizing it was containing Red´s mom´s underwear.

"Hey," Sabrina shouted from the kitchen. "Maybe we should search the refridgerator?" The three of them gathered by the fridge.

"We meet again, fridge." Surge said. He opened it, and found pie after pie.

"Wooooow!" They said at the same time. They sat there for a few seconds, admiring the pile of pies. Then, they got confused.

"Which flavor do you think he wants?" Koga said.

"No idea.." Sabrina said.

"I remember Giovanni likes chocolate pies." Surge said, looking for the right pie. "Oh, here it is!"

"Good! Then lets get outta here!" Sabrina said triumphantly. They left the house, and ran back to the shrub, where they had the RocketCab. They started it with a roar of the engine, and then they were off. But since Team Rocket were really poor after many a defeats, it was not a real car. It was basically a wooden car, painted in white and black, with an "R" on its fron and sides. It had a steering wheel, but no engine. Someone had to push from behind, and they took turns, while someone roared, imitating the sound of a powerful engine. When they were finally back at the new secret Rocket HQ, they sneaked to their rooms, without getting noticed by Giovanni, sitting in his office, planning new evil comebacks. They hid the cake in a fridge,and fell asleep. They woke before Giovanni next morning, and prepared the chocolate pie. They tiptoed towards Giovannins room, looked in, and saw their boss, fast asleep. They began singin.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Giovanni, happy birthday to you!" Giovanni woke up smiling at his servants.

"What a surprise!" He said. "Is it to me?" He looked at the cake. "Chocolate! My favourite!" But when they stepped in, Sabrina, who was holding the cake, tripped on the doorframe, falling forwards. The cake sailed through the air, hitting Giovannis face. Everything was quiet. Then, hell broke loose.

"What the?" Giovanni rushed up, reaching for something to hit Sabrina, Koga and Surge. But they had already escaped. When at last they reached the exit, they were pursued by a middle-age man, face brown of chocolate cream, holding a baseball bat, roaring insults at them. Team Rocket was on the run. Again.


	2. The Writing Contest

This is a story I wrote last year. It could or could not be a sequel to Raiders of the Birthday cake

Koga, Sabrina and Surge were resting on a grassy hill in Kanto, close to Pallet town. The sun shone on them. Giovanni were with them, smoking a large pipe. No one knew what he stuffed it with.

"Would be nice to earn a little cash." Giovanni said, blowing a big cloud of white smoke from his nostrils.

"Yeah. Team Rocket have been poor for a long time now." Surge agreed. He took a bite of his apple and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Sabrina said suddenly. "Whats that on the bulletin board over there?" There was a large poster on the wooden bulletin board ten metres away. It was a quite ordinary poster. But what had attracted Sabrina was a big dollar-mark on the lower part of the white paper.

"Earn cash.." Koga read.

"Cash?" Giovanni had jumped up from the ground so hastily that the large wooden pipe fell out of his wide-open mouth. "Its a writing contest. The winner is rewarded with 4.000 bucks!" Koga said.

"I bet you have to be good at writing..." Sabrina said.

"Nah! Just write something down on the PC." Surge said.

"Marvelous!" Giovanni said. "An absolutely marvelous chance for us to regain reputation!"

The contestants had a week and a half to write a short story of max 1,500 words. Koga, Surge, Sabrina and Giovanni spent every single second of those 10 days in front of their respective Pc's. When the contest day finally came, the four of them appeared in front of the Pallet stage wearing the most abnormal disguises. Giovanni was wearing a red jogging suit and and a baseball cap, along with huge black sunglasses. Sabrina was wearing a school-uniform and a straw hat. She had a long scarf covering most of her lower face. Koga was wearing a yellow motorcycle suit, and a hay-colored wig. But the most interesting of the four was by far Surge. He was wearing a short skirt, pantyhoses, high-heel shoes, a white shirt and lipstick. His hair was slicked back, but what was most crazy was that Surge had actually stuffed socks under his white shirt.

"Sexy." Giovanni said sarcastically when his henchman appeared. Koga was staring blankly at Surge. Sabrina was eyeing Surge with a rather...tempted look. She quickly shook her head and sighed.

"Welcome everyone!" A man with grey hair and a lab coat said, waving at the small crowd in front of the stage. "I, professor Oak, welcome you to the annual Pallet author of the year. I want all contestants follow mr. Red behind the stage to get ready!" A boy of fifteen appeared at Oaks side. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants and a red cap. He waved at the crowd.

"All contestants come with me!" Almost every person in the crowd cheered at the sight of the current Kanto league champ.

"Hmpf." Koga said.

"Ggrrr" Giovanni said.

"Arrr.." Sabrina said.

"Aaaaaw..." Surge said. The other three glared at him, and he quickly cleared hir throat, and growled "Hrrrmm..."

The first contestant out was a young boy. He was shaking from head to toe, and he was almost unable to speak. He held a paper in front of his eyes, and began to read.

"Uuuh... one..day...it was sunny...and i sat..on a grassy...hi-hill and smelled the...l-l-lovely f-flowers...and then.. sudd-ddenly I saw a...pon.y..." Professor Oak facepalmed, and said

"Sorry. Out." The boy looked rather happy to leave the stage. Next up was Koga. When he entered the stage, he checked one last time that his wig was on, and began to read.

"It was Japan, 1456 AD. The shogun was sleeping when suddenly... the door was kicked down, and someone entered. Someone was holding a samurai sword... someone chopped the shoguns head of, and ran away. Thank you very much." Koga bowed. Only team Rocket were applauding.

"I call it The night the shogun, all hail his name, was chopped down by a reckless and evil little rascal." Oak looked puzzled.

"Th-thank you... please leave the stage." Koga left the small wooden stage with a confident smile on his lips. The next contestants were not very skilled. There was stories about pokémon, about gods and devils, forests, deserts, desserts, about castles, and about hevaen, about hell, stories about more pokémon. It was all very boring. Then, Surge appeared on the stage.

"This story is going to be about a man who falls in love with a pokémon.." Surge began, in a squeaky voice.

"NEXT" Oak said, waving up a new contestant. Sabrina. "

Hello everyone. I´m going to read a story that I wrote myself. I call it "Best friends forever." Okay." Sabrina took a deep breath, and started reading.

"Blood! Dead bodies everywere! Bloody pieces of dead persons, bones, more bones, even more bones, unspeakable death, devils, chaos, brains, more brains, blood, blood, blooooood!" Sabrina paused. The crowd in front of her were standing with their chins almost reaching the ground.

"Thank you!" Sabrina left the stage with a wide, cute smile and a small wave.

"Next, please..." Oak said, staring blankly after Sabrina. Giovanni was up, holding his paper tight in his fist. He began reading immediately. "When Johnny came home, he knew that he was not alone. In the sofa was a woman. Johnny and the woman began kissing and hugging. I love you, Johnny!"

"NEXT!" Oak practlically kicked Giovanni of the stage. Giovannis ungasses fell of.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Thats the boss of team Rocket!" Giovanni jumped to his feet.

"Quickly" He muttered to Sabrina, Surge and Koga, who were by his side in the quarter of a second.

"RUN!" He shouted. The crowd turned into an angry mob very quickly, and started chasing after them. Team Rocket was on the run. Again.


End file.
